With ever-increasing energy demands, there is an ongoing desire to harness the radiation which is incident upon the earth. Devices for harnessing this radiation are becoming more prevalent, and since the radiation itself has a broad range of wavelengths extending between about 10−2 m to about 10−12 m, a variety of different types of conversion devices are being developed. Such devices typically have one or more layers which collect the radiation and convert it to an electrical output, and are manufactured by depositing these layers of conversion materials on a support substrate. These conversion materials, as well as many other materials incorporated into the layers, however, commonly include toxic substances which require proper and costly disposal.
The majority of the materials used in the construction of the conversion devices, such as the substrates, which can include glass, metals, and plastics, are not toxic. However, due to the layering of materials, and adherence of the non-toxic components with the toxic components, disposal regulations require that the entire structure be handled and disposed of as hazardous material if the toxic components are not removed therefrom. In addition, many of the components incorporated therein, could also be recyclable if separated from the toxic components.
For economic and environmental reasons, it is therefore desirable to provide some separation of the toxic components from the non-toxic components. The mass of toxic material requiring disposal would then be reduced, minimizing the cost of disposal, and also allowing for recyclable materials to be isolated and processed for re-use.